Bloody Cuts
by NekoGirl2BusyWriting2Flirt
Summary: Axel is a vampire. Roxas is a cutter. Axel likes the fragile human but finds him more breakable then most. Etreme Yaoi. Swearing. Later smut but warnig first. I suck at warnings and summerys.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

Chapter One: Dreams

:**{**: Axel's P.O.V. :**}**:

_I stood there in darkness. I walked alone. I was in this long black cloak that had a hood and no imagination. Combat boots clad my feet. I contined on for some ways. Being a vampire, I rarly had dreams like this that ended with me jolting awake _this _close to screaming bloody murder. No, those alwas happened when I was surrounded by humans.  
>I was alone this time however...or so I thought.<em>

_I contined on for what felt like miles. Normally, I hate going at a human's snail pace but this time, I didn't really mind. Actully, it felt rather naturtal. Then I saw a blond haired boy a little ways ahead. He seemed to be doing something. All I knew was that it probubly hurt because the muscles in his shoulder blades and back were tense and kept twitching. Almost like a wince or flinch.  
>I went over to him to see if he needed my help. I suppose I should have known right then that something was up. Normally, I would have just walked on by but I was feeling oddly curious. However, I doubt I could have stopped myself even if that weren't the case. Dreams have an odd way of getting you to do exactly what they want you to.<em>

_I gently put a hand on his shoulder but he didn't notice it. Then I smelled the blood. With widened eyes, I looked over his shoulder to see him cutting into his skin, runnin a razer through the flesh like a breadknife through butter.  
>I felt my fangs elongate inside my mouth as the scent of his blood filled my senses. My stomache suddenlyfelt hollow and my throat dry. There was a fucking painful pulsing in my head (damn it!) and gums. My teeth ached. For most vampires, this hurt so much, they often wanted to yank them out but I had been born a vampire so I was use to it.<br>I couldn't keep myself from foucusing on his white slender neck as I sub-counsiously licked my fang. My mouth tingled and I wanted to wrap them arround his neck as I bit down and held him in place with my teeth. My musles (sp?) had become tense and wired almost like a lions' when it's in the grass. Waiting. Waiting to pounce on his prey.  
>I leaned my head down, every instinct in my body screaming yes even as my human instincts were horrified. Then I opened my mouth and sank my teeth into his throat. He didn't struggle as I peirced his vein and...<em>

I jolted awake. Anouther nightmare. But this one wasn't about discovery or loss of sanity. In earnest, I had no idea what it was about. And what was with the cutter? I found them stupid really. Fighting pain with pain? How idiotic. And unrealalistic. Besides. Cutting one's self only makes one more depressed.  
>I sighed as I sat up. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Geez," I said. "Why are human such idiots?" I smirked. Because. They're ignorent. I felt my smirk fade as a voice in the back of my mind said,<p>

_That doesn't explain Cutters..._

* * *

><p><strong>No flames!<strong>

**I donot share the same beliefs as my cherecter. Indeed, I only wrote that to add to cherecter anaylases and story. This is about him finding out that Cutters are smarter then most and have a reason. Now, I can't finish the sfirst or third chapter _yet_ but tomarrow's a weekend so I can stay on all day. However, I do have to finish the thrid chapter to Poisen Fangs which is on request so **  
>13RosesRDead<strong>? Cut me some slack mate. Now then, Bye all!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Cutter

Chapter Two: Cutter

:**{**: Roxa's P.O.V. :**}**:

"Sora. Sora, wake up. It's almost time for school." He blinked groggly. "Uh? Okay." He sat up and yawned. His voice was slurred like he was drunk and he looked at me with one eye open. "Mornin' Roxas." I smiled for my twin. "You go on down. I'll be there in a second. I just gotta do something real quick k?" He nodded sluggishly and managed to get into his wheel chair.  
>I opened the door to our bathroom and let the act crumble. Sora was the only one I bothered to show an act for. He was the only one who cared for me. I locked the door and knelt down to move the floorboard. There, hidden under the bathroom floor was a box. I unlocked it and took a look at all my wonderful blades. Razer, switchblade, glass shard, and a box opener. I chose my blade of choice; razer today.<p>

I brought it to my left wrist and made a shallow cut about two inches long. It was over a vein so I was carful. Parralell to the tip I made a deeper cut. It was away from the vein so I didn't have to worry. Blood seeped from the wound. I knew there would be more by the end of this so I put down paper towels on the floor to...

To be continued...


End file.
